


A Midsummer’s Night Cream

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cream Pie, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, kylux titleception 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo's text was unexpected but not unwelcome. Hux just hadn't gotten the memo that their relationship was progressing in such a fashion. Except wait ....





	A Midsummer’s Night Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kylux Titleception 2019](https://kyluxtitleception.tumblr.com). There was a discussion about cream pies in a certain kylux server a few weeks ago, so when I saw this title in my list my brain immediately went there. Sorry/not sorry.

Texts at all hours were common with Kylo. Texts like this weren’t.

 

_Come over tonight for cream pie?_

 

Hux blinked and reread the text. And then he reread it again. And then he pulled up Urban Dictionary on his phone to make sure the phrase meant what he thought he’d remembered it did.

 

 ** _Are you drunk?_** he texted back.

 

_No, of course not. It’s the middle of the afternoon._

_Why?_

 

**_This is just unexpected._ **

 

_Did you have plans for tonight?_

 

**_No._ **

**_What time should I come over?_ **

 

_Around 7?_

“Well, then.”

After almost a year of what turned out to be mutual pining and unrequited lust, they’d finally talked to each other, with spectacular results. They’d had more sex in the last few weeks than Hux had had in the previous five years. Despite that, whenever he looked at Kylo, he felt a tightening in his crotch and a hitch in his pulse. It had been fairly routine, vanilla sex so far, though, and he wasn’t complaining about that, not one bit. The sudden jump to dirty talk was just unexpected. It had startled him, coming out of nowhere.

Shifting in his seat, he realized that although Kylo’s text had taken him by surprise, it wasn’t unwelcome. His pants had become suddenly uncomfortable. Glancing at the time, he swore under his breath. Three more hours here, and then another two after that until seven o’clock.

“Your timing is impeccable as always,” he muttered to his phone lock screen. Kylo’s lopsided smile looked up at him, unrepentant.

Hux usually stayed late on Friday, clearing out his inbox as much as possible to make Mondays less painful, but this time he slipped out a bit early. Traffic cooperated and he made it home in record time. He put that extra time to good use, taking extra care in his trimming and shaving and cleansing himself thoroughly. The temptation was there, to take the edge off, but he resisted. It would be worth the wait.

It was only a mile and a half from his condo to Kylo’s apartment, and it was a beautiful spring evening. Hux decided to walk.

Midsummer’s Eve was just around the corner. The sun still shone when he headed out. Birds trilled as they flitted between the trees above his head and the heady smell of flowers in bloom surrounded him. He’d blame his current mood on spring fever but no, it was all Kylo. Anticipation quickened his steps and he made the trip in record time.

Kylo’s apartment was in an old brick building. A rickety gate secured the front door. He wrestled with the call box, having to stab the numbers with a knuckle to get them to register, but eventually he got through and Kylo buzzed him in.

All the way up in the elevator he paced, from wall to wall, impatience beginning to overtake him. His mind had been providing him with vivid images the entire way over, of Kylo standing over him, feeding his gorgeous cock into Hux’s mouth and withdrawing moments before his orgasm overtook him. He could almost taste Kylo’s come and his face felt hot, flushed with the thought.

When the elevator deposited him on Kylo’s floor he took a few minutes to compose himself, staring out the window at the end of the hall and taking deep breaths until his pulse slowed and his cock stopped pressing uncomfortable against his trousers.

After all this, when Kylo opened the door, Hux stared in shock. Kylo was barefoot, wearing an old faded tee shirt and sweatpants and an apron, silk screened with the words stated “I’m here to have a good thyme” in white cursive script above a cartoonish green stalk of the aforementioned herb. Flour dusted the apron liberally, and Kylo had a smudge of it on one cheek as well. He'd put his hair up in a messy bun, with strands hanging around his face, and he had an anxious look to him.

“Sorry. I’m running behind. I had to call my mom to make sure I remembered the recipe right, and she always wants to talk, and then I realized I didn’t have enough eggs. Oh, and I forgot it’s supposed to chill overnight, so we won’t be able to have any until tomorrow.” He saw Hux’s expression and flushed. “Sorry,” he apologized again. “We can make some cookies or something though, if you’re desperate for something sweet. Come on into the kitchen.”

Oh. Kylo had meant an actual cream pie, not a …. Well, then. Recovering from his surprise, Hux reached out and grabbed Kylo by the apron, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’ve got something sweet right here,” he said before their lips met.

Kylo melted into him but Hux could feel his distraction, and the kiss lasted only a few seconds before Kylo let him go.

“The crust is in the oven and the timer’s going to go off any second now.”

Bemused, Hux followed Kylo down the hall, laughing silently at himself the whole way.

The kitchen wasn’t a complete disaster, but it was definitely worse for wear because of Kylo’s attempts at pie making. Flour dusted the entire top of the island and somehow Kylo had managed to get a splatter of chocolate on the light cover. Three mixing bowls sat in the sink, each half filled with water.  


Kylo gave the mixture in the double boiler on the stove a few turns with his whisk, then grabbed an oven mitt when the timer started to beep.

“That looks about right,” Kylo said as he set the glass dish on the counter. It did look done, Hux supposed, not that he was any expert on such things. His desserts always came in cardboard boxes with price tags.

“I need to let it cool, then I can add the custard and into the fridge it goes. Want to look at cookie recipes while we wait?”

Kylo didn’t have a cookbook, just a three-ring binder full of plastic page protectors. There wasn’t any order to the recipes in them either. Hux flipped through an assortment of newspaper and magazine clippings, printouts from various websites, and loose-leaf paper with hand-written directions.

  
Hux wasn’t really interested in cookies, or chocolate pie. He found Kylo much more enticing. Leaning against the counter, he took in the sight before him. Kylo stood in front of the stove, whisking the mixture in the double boiler. The fabric of his tee was so thin you could almost see through it in places and it clung to the muscles of his back in a mouth-watering fashion. The sweatpants he wore molded to his ass like they were painted on. The hair in its bun begged for hands to bury themselves in it and pull.

Hux wanted to plaster himself against Kylo and slide his hands underneath that ridiculous apron and torment Kylo’s nipples until he begged for mercy. He wanted to suck bruises into Kylo’s neck, marking that long graceful column that was normally hidden by Kylo’s hair. He wanted to strip Kylo naked and drip that chocolate custard down his chest and lick it all off.

“See anything you might like?” Kylo asked, oblivious to the implications of that statement.

  
“Definitely.” Hux let his voice drop and drew out each syllable. Kylo shot Hux a look over his shoulder and Hux very obviously checked him out, biting his lip as he did so.

“Oh. Um. Can you hold that thought for another five minutes?”

“If I must.”

A second timer went off and Kylo turned the stove burner off, then pulled the double boiler insert out of the pan.

“Watch out. Hot stuff incoming.”

“You can say that again.”

“Hux!”

  
Hux restrained himself while Kylo poured the chocolate custard into the crust. He continued to restrain himself while Kylo covered the pie pan with a sheet of plastic film and deposited it in the refrigerator. He waited until the door closed and Kylo had turned around to face him before pouncing. A grunt escaped Kylo as Hux pushed him back against the refrigerator, and then a moan when Hux’s fingers sank into his hair. Kylo’s lips were so sweet they almost made Hux dizzy.

  
“Couldn’t wait for cookies?” Kylo asked before returning Hux’s kiss, teasing at Hux’s lips with his tongue and letting his hands wander before settling on Hux’s ass and pulling Hux flush against him.

  
“You’re better than cookies,” Hux replied between kisses.

  
Kylo laughed. “Hmmm. That’s high praise.”

  
Now that he had Kylo’s attention, Hux proceeded to make reality out of all the things he’d pictured while Kylo finished his baking. The ties of the apron fell away and he tugged at Kylo’s tee until it came loose from his pants. Kylo flinched when Hux’s fingers explored the hard planes of his abs, skirting on ticklishness, and flinched again when Hux found his nipples. Hux rubbed slow circles around them, pausing from time to time to pinch them, drawing them into hard peaks, then soothing them with gentle caresses. He could feel Kylo hardening, hot against his thigh. He pushed up with his leg, rubbing against Kylo’s crotch, delving deep into Kylo’s mouth when he moaned again in response.

  
Hux had to break the kiss to remove Kylo’s apron and tee, reclaiming his lips as soon as he’d stripped the garments away. Sucking and nipping at Kylo’s lips, he worked his way along the jaw to his ear, trailing down his neck as his hands also worked their way downwards. He fumbled with the tie of Kylo’s sweats, working them loose and sliding them off Kylo’s hips. As usual, Kylo wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Isn’t this unsanitary?” Hux murmured into Kylo’s neck. “Commando in the kitchen. I’m sure a health inspector would have something to say about this.”

“I can’t imagine any situation where a health inspector would have his hands down my pants, Hux,” Kylo laughed, a breathy chuckle, as Hux squeezed the globes of his ass.

Instead of answering Hux worked his way down Kylo’s neck to his collarbone as he slid Kylo’s sweats even further down. They caught on Kylo’s cock and he used that excuse to wrap his hand along Kylo’s length, freeing it from the waistband.

“Talk about unsanitary,” Kylo gasped as Hux rubbed his thumb across the slit of Kylo’s cock, then raised his hand to his mouth and licked it clean.

“A health inspector would probably never do that either, would they? And they certainly wouldn’t do this,” he said as he sank to his knees in front of Kylo.

He’d dreamed about Kylo’s cock for months, and the reality had outstripped his expectations. Thick and long, it was perfect in every way. Mouthing at the tip, he let his tongue explore the ridges, lingering over the frenulum, before sliding down its length.

  
He hadn’t managed to get all of Kylo into his mouth yet, but that would never stop him from trying. He hummed happily along the length, enjoying the pulse of blood under silken skin as it slid past his lips. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feel of Kylo on his tongue, on the salty taste of him, the heavy scent of arousal that filled his nose. He could feel Kylo’s thighs tremble under his hands as he sucked, swirling his tongue along the underside as he bobbed his head up and down Kylo’s length. Hands tightened to the point of pain in his hair and he lost his concentration, choking as Kylo hit the back of his throat.

“Shit. Sorry.” Kylo let go, reaching up behind him, grasping the edge of the freezer door. Hux took a moment to enjoy the view, Kylo arched above him, cock thrust out, waiting just for him. He drew a deep breath, and then another before going back down. The sounds Kylo made drove him on, little desperate gasps and mewls that stirred his own blood. He didn’t touch himself. Instead he devoted all his attention to Kylo.

“Hux, I’m gonna come.”

Good. He was going to get that cream pie after all. Stroking with his hands, he pulled back to lick at the head of Kylo’s cock before sinking back down onto him, taking him deeper, hands rising up to meet his lips. When the first spurt hit his tongue he drew off, letting his hands take over. Kylo’s whole body jerked as Hux twisted his hands around Kylo’s cock and the refrigerator creaked under Kylo’s grip as pulse after pulse of come spurted out, splashing across Hux’s parted lips, over his cheeks, running down his face in rivulets.

When Kylo went limp, Hux’s hands dropped to his own crotch, freeing his cock. He licked at his lips as he stroked himself, catching the drops as they trickled down. It didn’t take much to bring him to his peak, not after the afternoon he’d spent in anticipation, or the paths his mind had taken on the way over.

“You look …” Kylo trailed off, and Hux looked up to find Kylo looking down at him, face still soft and body limp.

“A mess?”

“I was going to say debauched, but that works too.”

“My vocabulary is rubbing off on you.”

“Hey, English major, remember? Just because I don’t use three-dollar words in every sentence doesn’t mean I’m lacking in that department.”

“I rarely find you lacking in any department.”

That, of all the things that had happened this evening, was the thing that finally made Kylo blush. It was endearing.

  
“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Kylo said, turning towards the sink to cover up his embarrassment. That gave Hux a perfect view of his shapely ass. It was in grabbing reach. How could he not take advantage of that?

“Maybe we could move on to a second course of dessert?” he asked. His knees gave a twinge, and he added, “But not here.”

“Yeah. Gotta keep those health inspectors happy, right, babe?”

  


They had chocolate cream pie for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
